


C'era una volta un re (solo che)

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta un re (solo che)

C’era una volta un re, solo che nessuno lo sapeva.   
  
Era un re in incognito.   
Quando la gente lo guardava (sempre che a qualcuno venisse in mente di guardarlo, dato che non aveva nulla di appariscente), tutto quello che vedeva era un uomo normale, né alto né basso, né bello né brutto, né ricco né povero. Proprio il classico uomo medio.   
Però, bastava guardarlo per la seconda volta, per accorgersi che era una persona molto speciale.   
Aveva sempre un’aria più serena, più sicura di sé, più tranquilla degli altri. Anche quando c’erano dei problemi in ufficio (era un normale impiegato medio) riusciva comunque a prenderla meglio dei suoi colleghi, come se nella sua vita ci fosse qualcosa di magico, un posto in cui tutto andava, sempre e comunque, come voleva lui. E ogni sera, alla fine del lavoro, i suoi colleghi borbottavano fra loro, chiedendosi come mai fosse così felice di tornare a casa.   
Non ce l’aveva anche lui una moglie come tutti, pronta a sgridarlo, nei giorni di pioggia, perché aveva lasciato che l’ombrello sgocciolasse sul pavimento? Non aveva dei bambini che aspettavano il suo ritorno per “raccontare a papà” gli innumerevoli sgarbi che si erano fatti l’un l’altro nel corso della giornata? Gira e rigira, si tornava sempre allo stesso punto.   
“Si vede che a casa sua comanda lui”, si dicevano i colleghi.   
“Uomo fortunato! Pantofole, poltrona, tranquillità. Un uomo che finisce di lavorare e può mettersi comodo.”   
Ogni giorno, a casa loro, aumentavano le discussioni, per le quali ora avevano un rimbrotto in più.   
“Perché mia moglie non può somigliare alla sua? Lui è sempre felice di rientrare a casa sua!”   
“Se mia moglie cucinasse meglio, non mi fermerei al bar per tirare in lungo prima dell’ora di cena.”   
“Se i miei figli fossero ubbidienti e tranquilli, non mi chiuderei nello studio per non sentirli. Sono sicuro che i suoi fanno meno confusione.”   
E così via.   
Finché un giorno cominciò a spargersi una voce. Da un corridoio all’altro, da una scrivania all’altra, suscitando un vespaio di “Ma no!” “Ma va’!” “Ma è impossibile!” “ Ma è assurdo!” “Non ci credo neanche se lo vedo!” e “Beh, io l’ ho visto e non volevo crederci, però è vero. Sono disposto a giurarlo, a metterci una mano sul fuoco, un piede nell’olio bollente.”   
Ma cosa era successo? Semplicemente che era stato visto – né di sabato né di domenica né di festa, ma in una normale giornata lavorativa, alle cinque e un quarto, appena uscito dall’ufficio – era stato colto in flagrante (“L’ ho visto con i miei occhi e sentito con le mie orecchie. Sono testimone oculare e auricolare.”) nell’atto di fare la spesa. La spesa? Sissignore, la spesa.   
E non era tutto!  
  
Prima aggravante: aveva chiacchierato con la cassiera, informandosi della sua famiglia e dimostrando con ciò che la conosceva bene. Quindi, non si era trattato di un caso isolato: faceva la spesa _abitualmente_.   
Seconda aggravante: si era lamentato che una leggera raucedine, durante la settimana precedente, gli aveva impedito di fare le  solite gare di “urlo di Tarzan” con i suoi figli (comprese le due femmine!).   
Terza aggravante: aveva dichiarato di essersi lasciato un po’ prendere la mano con la spesa, perché aveva voglia, in una giornata così bella, di cucinare (cucinare!) una cenetta “più speciale del solito”. Magari con le candele.   
E come se non bastasse, una volta uscito dal supermercato si era diretto verso il chiosco del fioraio e aveva acquistato un mazzo di rose. Neanche fosse stato il suo anniversario! (un discreto interrogatorio, dopo un “casuale incontro” nel parcheggio, aveva eliminato anche questa possibilità.)   
A questo punto della storia, arrivò la soddisfazione maligna.   
“Vedi? Noi che lo invidiavamo tanto, che pensavamo che una volta fuori di qui riuscisse a fare quello che vuole…E invece fa la spesa, cucina, i suoi figli gli urlano intorno…”   
“E lui è contento, per giunta! Ma quello ha qualcosa che non va nel cervello!”   
“Beh, in questo caso bisogna dire che a quanto pare i matti sono più felici della gente normale.”   
E poi: “Senti, va bene che non era un anniversario, ma sei proprio sicuro, ma proprio sicuro sicuro che non avesse qualcos’altro da festeggiare?”   
“Sono sicuro sì. Anzi, gli ho perfino chiesto perché mai facesse tanti preparativi, se non era un’occasione speciale.”   
“E lui che cosa ti ha risposto?”   
“Sì, che cosa ti ha detto?”   
“Mi ha detto… non ci crederete...”  
“Dai, sentiamo!”  
“Mi ha detto solo: “Perché no?”“   
“Certo! Perché no?” disse lui, uscendo da dietro l’angolo (santo cielo, non si erano accorti che fosse così vicino!) e prese la giacca per uscire, perché ormai era finito l’orario di lavoro. Fischiettando si avviò per la strada, e la luce del tramonto, sulla sua testa, formò uno strano disegno, come… come una corona.   
  
Se vuoi essere un re nella tua casa, tratta tua moglie come una regina.

 

 


End file.
